The safe coupling of connectors is of high importance for many applications. For example, modern passenger cars include a variety of different electrical connections. For ensuring that connectors mated with a corresponding counter-connector cannot become loose unintentionally, additional locking devices are known in the art to guarantee a safe mechanical coupling between the connector and counter-connector. These locking devices are often referenced as secondary locking devices and are provided as a separate element.
Further, it is also desirable to indicate, either visually or physically, that a plug connector has been fully and properly mated with a corresponding counter-connector during the assembly procedure for allowing a “fool-proof” assembly. In order to reduce the risk associated with improperly mated connectors, so-called connector position assurance (CPA) devices have been developed. Such CPA devices are separate elements, which can be inserted into a connector housing of a plug connector. When the connector is not properly or fully coupled to its corresponding counting connector, the CPA device cannot be fully inserted into the connector housing. Accordingly, the CPA device protrudes from the connector, indicating that full mating has not been accomplished yet. Only upon full and proper mating of the connector with the counter-connector, it is possible to fully insert the CPA device into the connector housing. This allows to visually indicating whether the plug connector has been properly and correctly mated with the counter-connector. Often, the functionalities of CPA devices and secondary locking devices are integrated in one part.
However, particularly in small connector designs, the integration of CPA devices and/or locking devices is challenging. This is due to the restricted construction space. Therefore, CPA devices and/or locking devices have to be very small, resulting in slender locking features, such as locking arms. However, slender locking features are prone to damage.
Previous designs have addressed this issue by providing shortened and slender locking features that are more rigid. However, providing more rigid locking features will lead to increased strain when the locking features are used in conventional snap or latch locking connections. Therefore, also shortened and slender locking features are prone to damage.
Further, in modern manufacturing sites, it is often desired that a plug connector is mated with a counter-connector in a fast and secure manner. This need arises among others out of economic reasons.